Prologue:The Paralesia Project
Admiral Gira gave you a secret assignment: fly to Pan's Junkyard and to get information about the Parelesia Project from Spykee Dixon. Objectives Quick Reference # Rendez-Vous With Spykee # Contact Spykee # Activate: Autopilot Coordinates # Reach the Valentine # Scan the Containers # Salvage the EMP # Kill the Jadd Baran # Return to the Spire (60 Seconds Timer) Prologue Admiral Gira: Open a secure channel! Player: Secure channel open. Admiral Gira: This is admiral Gira. We are communicating on a secure channel. This conversation never happened. Can I could on you to be discreet? Player: My lips are sealed. Admiral Gira: The mood in the station is pretty tense after today's incident. The Genides suspect a conspiracy and are holding the Tyi responsible for the attack on the Cebulon. Since now nobody can be sure whether the arriving of the Genide fighters are friends or foes, we need an effective but diplomatic weapon. Admiral Gira: Senator Lethorin just informed me of a secret Genide defense project. It's called Operation Syncopia. You can find more out at Pan's Junkyard. I've transmitted the coordinates to you. Ask about the Paralesia Project. Old Spykee will roll his eyes, but he'll know what you're referring to. Good luck to you. Player: connection Dialog Objectives: Rendez-Vous With Spykee Spykee: Hey ... what are you doing in my territory, numbskull? Look out for mines! You can't just go flying around here without proper security clearance! Objectives Update: Contact Spykee Spykee: Hello there, old friend, welcome to Pan's Junkyard, the galactic graveyard of human achievement and endeavor. One man's trash is another man's treasure. I take astro-shekels, nova kwanza, Vegan roubles and corons. And whatever you do, don't tell me you're broke, man! Old Spykee is not a charity case! An escort shuttle, I don't believe it. I heard things got pretty rough for you guys recently. Spykee: What are you looking for, if you don't mind me asking? Are you lost, Sapiens? Why exactly did they send your sorry self here? Hey, why so quiet? You wouldn't happen to be one of those tattooed Jadd Baran maggots that attacked the Spire today, would you? Hiding out in a stolen shuttle, are we? Spykee: Well, in that case the time has come, my friend, for you to put your worries behind you. Those who are peaceful, will forever be at peace. Haha! You're lucky! The Spire just confirmed that you're supposed to be here. I had an eye on you and my itchy finger on the button. So, what were we talking about again? Player: About the Paralesia project. Spykee: Ah yes, the Paralesia project - I should have guessed... Messed up prototypes from the Second Species War. Electromagnetic impulse cannons, if I recall correctly. Those things are hanging from the wreck of Valentine, an old Genide destroyer over in sector 14. Spykee: But you're not the first person to come looking, so I've mined the area. You won't get far without the right authorization. Keep a channel open and I'll send you the coordinates and the authorization code for your trip. You're welcome to try and get the things without the codes, but my little babies would make things a bit rough for you! Player: channel Spykee: OK, you should have the location of the Valentine on screen now. Ah yes, before I forget - your codes are only valid for 30 minutes. Just in case you were thinking of getting comfy around here. Pan's Junkyard isn't some hang-out. Player: connection Objectives Update: Activate: Autopilot Coordinates Objectives Update: Reach the Valentine Spykee: I'm getting a funny signal on my screen... Is that you? Spykee: Was that a Jadd Baran? I wouldn't follow that guy, if I were you. There's more of his kind up there. You wouldn't stand a chance against those guys all by yourself. Spykee: Oi! What now? Did you just dump some junk out of the cockpit, you numbskull? I'm getting some pretty funny readings on my screen - and quite a few of them... If I didn't know better, I'd say those were my babies... Something's wrong. Be on the lookout... Spykee: Looks like our Jadd Baran friend reprogrammed a bunch of my watchdogs. Those things on your tail are seeker mines. There's no negotiating with those babies. Try to stay close to the wreck so they can't get up behind you. Then you might stand a chance! Spykee: The wreck of the Valentine should be just ahead right about now. It's been a while since I last saw that old tub. If I recall correctly, the EMPs are in a special section somewhere on the starboard side. Try scanning the containers that are drifting around there. Objectives Update: Scan the Containers Objectives Update: Salvage the EMP Spykee: Hey... looks like you're still with old lady? Thought it might interest you that the signal we received earlier has come back. Outside the normal business hours it's usually uninvited guests... you'd better go take care of it. Objectives Update: Destroy the Jadd Baran Spykee: Hah, well that took some doing. You got real lucky. OK, maybe you have a skill or two as well. Before I forget: you have about one minute to enjoy the rest of your stay at Pan's Junkyard before all hell breaks loose. You might want to get out of here while you still can. Objectives Update: Return to the Spire (60 Seconds Timer) Spykee: Come visit me again and I'll tell you stories about the Jadd Baran that'll curl your ears... or something like that... whatever. Hit the road and say hi to the ladies of Babylon, in case you find yourself in that corner of the universe... Completion Admiral Gira: Ah, there you are again! Looks like you were successful. This EMP will hopefully help us defend ourselves against the Jadd Baran more effectively... Without annoying the Tyi or the Genides too much. Player: connection Commander Noah: Noah here. Congratulations! Looks like you're in the Admiral's good books today. Dr. Rhana was just asking about you earlier as well. He's looking for a reliable pilot with a cool head - whatever that means. Something to do with Triamon. You'd better go ask the science department. Player: connection O.S.S.Y.: We left quite a bit of coating in Pan's Junkyard. I'd suggest we work on getting a new paint job for the ship.,br />It's Noah responsibility while we're still a part of his squadron. If we wait, we'll have to come up with a new coat of paint ourselves. Contact Noah if you want your ship to get a new paint job. Player: connection Enemies *Albino Commander (Lvl. 3) *Seeker Mine Others *Spykee Rewards XP: 160 - C: 50 Cockpit (Lvl. 3) Category:Prologue Missions